Talk:Heists Update
Protection I don't want to be the spoil-sport but I think this page should be locked until the official release date and info are announced. People are assuming a lot of so called 'facts' or getting them wrong in general. We will stop spamming and false information, at least until everything is confirmed. Feel free to vote. Leo68 (talk) 09:59, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Votes *'Yes' - Leo68 (talk) 09:59, January 3, 2015 (UTC) *No - 10:31, January 3, 2015 (UTC) *'No '- (talk) 12:51, January 3, 2015 (UTC) *'No' - Nikon23 19:07, January 9, 2015 (UTC) *'No '- (talk) 19:22, January 9, 2015 (UTC) *'No '- ( ) 20:00, January 9, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 *No smurfy (coms) 20:11, January 9, 2015 (UTC) *No - TWDFan630 (talk) 17:45, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Comments *Keep the page safe. Most pages about unreleased content are locked down until official announcements anyway. Leo68 (talk) 09:59, January 3, 2015 (UTC) *Usually protecting is more counter-productive than anything. If users add false info, there is a good alternative which is adding notifications to the page , to tell users not to do X. 10:31, January 3, 2015 (UTC) *Some users like me, Smurfynz or Monkeypolice188 usually gets official information sooner than expected, so locking the page wouldn't be a good idea, as Rain said, there is a better alternative, adding notifications would be better. (talk) 12:51, January 3, 2015 (UTC) *As Andre said, i usually get info before many other peopl across the planet, locking the page would put information i collect at risk of getting lost, if the update comes out, i will usually collect info straight away, i need to store it before i forget it. (talk) 19:22, January 9, 2015 (UTC) *As much as I detest speculative content in general, I think most of what is being put here has been based on visible evidence and we've been vigilant enough to keep the nonsense out. For the sake of the couple of weeks we may be waiting for the full facts to emerge, I don't think it warrants a lock. smurfy (coms) 20:11, January 9, 2015 (UTC) *Lock the page, but add a Theories page.Sorurus (talk) 21:55, January 19, 2015 (UTC) *Isn't this a wiki where anyone can add information towards pages? I'd say for it to not be locked. Not everyone would vandalize it. TWDFan630 (talk) 17:45, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Vehicle Names Found vehicle names on the forums. I could post them but I'm not sure if this counts as leaking - the vehicle names are mentioned in files recently updated by Rockstar. No mention of Hydra, surprisingly. 20:20, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :Nothing on both the Newswire and R* twitter. Basically we can assume that if it has not been announced by R* on one of the two then it's leaked. 20:24, January 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Going by this, technically all the articles that refer to something from game files (especially beta stuff) are leaked as R* never announced them or released them to the public. 20:39, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :::Well, I consider beta features and upcoming (confirmed) features are different. Usually people don't get leaks of upcoming content through the game files unless it was cut at first. 20:43, January 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::Even though they're the same thing. One is upcoming indeed but it was obtained the exact same way as beta stuff and other hidden game-file bits & pieces. It was not obtained illegitimately. It was found in the game files that R* put there, knowing someone would find it eventually - just like the beta stuff. 20:52, January 18, 2015 (UTC) I remember how I left the Hydra in the game files for leaking, the place was in fact in the game files since 1.15 (Independence day special), I think it's a bit unlikely not to have the Hydra in this game, but you know, one of the channels I follow on YouTube said something that makes sense: Rockstar is probably the most unpredictible developers ever. (talk) 20:48, January 18, 2015 (UTC) I don't consider it a leak if it is game file extracts, but I would caution against assuming the name in some of the game files will be the name given in-game. smurfy (coms) 21:01, January 18, 2015 (UTC) : Having found and read the forum thread, yeah, they are the vehicle names, not just the codes. *"LampadaCascoKey": "Lampadati Casco", = New unknown vehicle *"DinkaEnduroKey": "Dinka Enduro", = New unknown Bike (off-road?) *"VapidGuardianKey": "Vapid Guardian", = New unknown vehicle *"HvyInsurgentKey": "HVY Insurgent", = Insurgent as listed (2 versions for armed and unarmed) *"KarinKurumaKey": "Karin Kuruma", = Duh, the Kuruma as listed *"KarinTechnicalKey": "Karin Technical", = Rebel with mounted gun, as already identified *"PrincipeLectroKey": "Principe Lectro", = New Principe bike as listed. :I don't see the harm in including the info. smurfy (coms) 21:39, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :::It's strange how the Hydra and the other two helicopters are not mentioned! (talk) 22:14, January 19, 2015 (UTC) :::@AndreEagle That hints more that it is either leaked or may not be correct in the end. I'd suggest not adding any of these names to the pages until Rockstar confirms it. They still haven't announced anything about the Update since the trailer. ( ) 22:18, January 19, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 :::No, it's just because the file these are extracted from are for modifiable vehicles only (i.e. ones you take into LSC) No existing planes, boats or helis in this file either. smurfy (coms) 22:26, January 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::The Aircraft and boats are not listed because the file is from the iFruit app data. ----007a83 (Talk| ) 11:41, January 20, 2015 (UTC) There's also a Patriot-like SUT, as seen by a leaked image. (talk) 17:51, January 20, 2015 (UTC) The Military Patriot comes to the game?! Anyway, it seems as if there are more cars than we think in this DLC. We need to find the proof of this ASAP. ( ) 18:13, January 20, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Yes, looking closely in the trailer reveals many jeeps, or variants of the same jeep, i think some we may be confusing with each other, however, the update files seems to contain many vehicles, many more than we can see in the trailer, i really can't wait to see how many there actually is released! :) (talk) 18:16, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Sorry no, we can't post leaked info on the page. It goes against policy. Wait for an official announcement. Leo68 (talk) 15:40, January 21, 2015 (UTC) You know what? It's leaked info, we should not add them to the articles, i've been thinking about it, imagine if you are waiting for a movie you expected to be available in the cinema and someone tells you what happens in the movie? Nobody would like this, would they? So yeah, NO LEAKED INFO from now on, we gonna let Rockstar reveal the vehicles and their respective name, but we shouldn't protect the page, I know that in Brazil it's like 1/3 of an hour earlier than the north american timeline, but I can still get information earlier (not always). (talk) 19:44, January 21, 2015 (UTC) ::So, no uses of any info found in the game files? What about all that info about unused/beta stuff? The names are just in the game files (Found, not leaked). I say we should uses the names be know and add the others later. ----007a83 (Talk| ) 04:04, January 22, 2015 (UTC) LAUNCHED???!!!! 360 gamers on R*.com mentioned they have the update. Possible release times; 4AM: United Kingdom 10PM: Eastern Standard Time 8PM: Pacific Standard Time 10 minutes until launch? Leo68 (talk) 02:50, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Yeah! We got LIFTOFF! Mortsnarg (talk) 02:55, March 10, 2015 (UTC) *Makes girly scream. Off to download!!!! Leo68 (talk) 02:59, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Doubtful, that would be typical of the trolling of R* sites we see whenever an anticipated update is due. I reckon we could still be about 6 hours away based on every other update. Could also be the content download is on the marketplace but the title update is not yet. smurfy (coms) 03:01, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Well remember The Business Update day early release? I'm fairly certain that Rockstar has learned their lessons as far as DLC release's go, but you never can tell. BTW, that's exactly what happened Leo! Mortsnarg (talk) 03:04, March 10, 2015 (UTC) DLC out on 360 apparently. No PS3 launch yet? Leo68 (talk) 03:22, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Nothing on PS3 or PS4 (at least in Asia-Pacific). smurfy (coms) 03:28, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Same thing with the Business Update. Is it a coincidence that these two updates had a similar theme (money and high living), came out in the same month, and had a slightly earlier launch than anticipated? Whatever, we got the Illuminati in this house... Mortsnarg (talk) 03:32, March 10, 2015 (UTC) The update will be there when morning arises (at least for the eastern side of the US). 04:41, March 10, 2015 (UTC) PS4 downloading now. Nothing on PS3 yet. smurfy (coms) 05:23, March 10, 2015 (UTC) This is BS. Everybody gets it before 3. Even next gen (and we've waited longer). Leo68 (talk) 05:37, March 10, 2015 (UTC) : To date, each title update (since enhanced version was released) has been available on his PS4 up to an hour before my PS3 so it should hit PS3 very shortly. Should be a smaller download so it may even finish before his 4.75GB finishes. :D smurfy (coms) 05:44, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Trivia Why remove the Trivia? Sorry for bad English --Snabbhandlarn (talk) 11:47, March 11, 2015 (UTC)Snabbhandlarn Yes, it IS a big update, but this is what we refer to as "Sky is Blue" trivia and is discouraged here. It was removed the first time you added it and it has been removed again. Sorry that we failed to explain why. smurfy (coms) 11:56, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Remove obsolete Banners Can someone please remove the "not yet released" banner on the vehicles? WikiNudel (talk) 14:17, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Heist pages - name standardising I think we need to reconsider the way we have started laying out the individual Heist mission pages. Looking at the way they are labelled in game, we should be creating pages as follows: (Some setup jobs final order to be confirmed) The sooner we get this table right, the less renaming and redirecting we'll need to do. smurfy (coms) 07:53, March 12, 2015 (UTC) I have put the table on the Heist Setups page. smurfy (coms) 07:31, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Infobox for each heist page As for the individual heists, can we have an infobox for each heist (Fleeca Job, Prison Break, Humane Labs, Series A and Pacific Standard) detailing the setup costs, crew needed and possible payouts instead of having 'em all at the finale? Seeing that most information remains at the heist finale, I think it's best to have some of the pre-liminaries at the heist page instead. --Blackhawk charlie2003 (Got something to tell?) 16:57, March 26, 2015 (UTC) :I like this idea. Done infobox, now adding it to pages. 17:26, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Next Update? As there are four more empty gun slots in Ammu-Nation, I'm thinking of Survival Update. How many you'd want to take on the Hipsters in Mirror Park? I know it sounds speculative, but hey, these holes need to be filled someday, eh? 15:04, April 21, 2015 (UTC)